You Won't Lose Me
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: I...I can’t lose you again Tony” She said as the tears fell more from her face. "What are you talking about?" He asked with oblivion. Pepperony fluff one-shot. Movieverse.


(Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ironman belongs to Marvel)

A/N: Well i just saw the movie for the first time ever today and I just had to write something becasue the movie would not leave my head until I did. It was to awsome:) Anyways this is just a quick one-shot about what happened after the press conference about Tony revealing he's Iron Man. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it...

* * *

It's been a week now since Tony's revealed he was Iron Man. Things have basically gone back to normal, despite the massive increase in emails for Pepper and the press gathered around the mansion. Tony's been working down in his work shop all day and Pepper's been sending emails non-stop since this morning.

Pepper took a break from her work that she's been doing for eight hours straight and decided to get herself a drink. After she got her drink she sat back down on the sofa and began thinking again about everything that has changed. She knew Tony has changed; he's not the same play boy he was before he was kidnapped. She was happy that he has changed his life-style but still is worried sick about Tony, especially now that he's revealed he's Iron Man.

She started thinking back to the day when they found him.

_She saw him step off the plane with Rhodey with a sling on his right arm. She tried wiping the tears from her eyes before he came up to her. But you could still easily see the red puffiness and the bags under her eyes indicating that she hasn't been sleeping enough. When he approached her she felt her heart skip a beat, she couldn't believe that they found him._

Pepper felt a tear run down her cheek, she quickly wiped it. She couldn't bear another thing like that happening again. She couldn't loose him again. It nearly killed her and she couldn't go through that ever again. When she sleeps now too, she gets startled awake be nightmares. The thought of loosing him again sometimes even made her physically sick too. After she would wake up from her nightmares she would run into the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach.

Pepper decided to check on Tony, considering she hasn't heard anything from him all morning besides his blasting music. When she walked down stairs to his work shop, carrying some papers that she needed his signature for, she saw him tinkering with his armor, trying to perfect it. He stops what he was doing when he noticed his music was turned off. He turned around to see his lovely P.A. He did however notice that her eyes had bags under them and were slightly red and puffy, as if she was crying. _Why would she be crying? _He asked himself.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Stark but I need your signature for these forms." She said. She handed them to him; he signed them and handed them back to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern

"Yeah just tired I guess." She said.

"Well why don't you take the rest of the day off. You look like you need sleep badly." He said.

"So do you." She said with worried eyes.

"Well then I'll take a break and let's go rest." He said pointing to the couch. Normally Pepper would have resisted but she was too tired and fed up that she just gave in. They sat on the couch watching the fire dim in the fire place.

"Have…have you been crying?" Tony asked, with the concern still in his voice.

"No." She lied as she wiped her eyes incase there were any tears that she missed earlier.

"You look like it. Are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked. Pepper didn't respond but instead let a few tears fall onto her shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing" She whispered so softly that she was surprised Tony heard it.

"Well something must be up. You haven't been acting yourself ever since the press conference a week ago when I announced I was Iron Man." He said. He noticed she tensed at that last part and that's when the genius caught on.

"You're worried about me aren't you?" He asked with a little grin tugging on the corner of his mouth. There was a long silence after he said that.

"How could you announce that you're Iron Man Tony? Now you're more vulnerable than ever." She asked, still not meeting his gaze.

"Pepper everything's going to be okay, I promise." He said as his smile faded into a more serious face.

"I…I can't loose you again Tony" She said as the tears fell more from her face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with oblivion.

"When…when you got kidnapped, I can't handle that happening again. I can't loose you again." She said, tears now flowing down her face. Tony moved a little closer to her and wiped the tears away from her freckled cheek.

"You'll never loose me Pepper. I promise. I'll be with you always." He said. Pepper stopped crying and turned to face him. He had a serious facial expression on him that she knew she could believe him. Pepper was now to exhausted and Tony could tell. He wrapped an arm around her and she fell into his chest. She could see the glow of his heart implant as she rested her head on his chest. And throughout that night, they sat there content with the feeling. Pepper knew that this night, she would definitely not be having any nightmares.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? This was my first Iron Man story, sort of. I've writen for the series but never for the movie so i hope you guys liked it. Please review:)


End file.
